


"Mature' Quality Time"

by QueenDarike



Category: 12 - Fandom, 12 forever, Forever - Fandom, Netflix - Fandom, netflix originals
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarike/pseuds/QueenDarike
Summary: The Butt Witch comes across a peculiar pink worm. Once eaten it awakes a long forgotten feeling, Arousal.Big Deal tries to understand why she had became so happy all of a sudden, to his delight he gets roped in to some very mature quality time.





	"Mature' Quality Time"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. :)

In the darkest bowels of Forever Island was an evil lair tucked away inside a long forgotten vacuum. This odd dusty palace belonged to the fearsome and absolutely terrifying, Butt Witch. Though the children loved to poke fun at Full Grown with such an immature nickname, she herself paid little attention to the title. Her quite curvy feminine body however did everything to warrant such a comparison. To the way she could contort and cast magic all the way down to her very voluptuous rear.  
That rather rude quip fell on deaf ears as her kind had no use for names. No one knew for sure what she was exactly but the realm of imagination or as it was scientifically known, the astral plane, was full of strange creatures that fed on the powerful emotions of soul bearing beings. BW was just that, someone who sustained themselves on raw unbridled emotions. Her appetite just happened to be in the more unpleasant spectrum. Whether or not she could be considered inherently evil came down to her own actions as an individual.  
Hunger is the worst type of pain imaginable. Either emotional or physical, the sensation of hunger can not be ignored and is what drives all life filled creatures onward. The strange island of Endless was filled with limitless joy and love, if it wasn't for human input it would be nothing but a paradise. Needless to say, negativity was scarice and if it wasn't for her acute sense of smell and ways of causing trouble, she would have been drained of all magic long ago. Even when some pleaded to find a way to sustain herself in more conventional ways, like chicken parm?  
In the center of the spacious vacuum was a most stunning and beautiful rose shag bed. Nestled comfortably in the middle of that bed was a dark feminine figure. It was none other than BW herself who was resting peacefully under the covers. She began to stir slightly as a powerful aroma wafted in through the tubing system.  
"Mmm…….." Slowly the sweet scent penetrated her very dreams and shook her awake. With the tip of her claws she pulled up her nightshade and glanced around the room. It wasn't until there was another wave of the musk that BW really started to awaken.  
"My… my…’What’ is this?" She inhaled deeply, this wasn't any of the common emotions that she was use too. It had a bit of spice that left a tingling tickle in her nose, and it was absolutely intoxicating. It was a rare scent that provoked her to leap straight out of bed and look for the source. "Mm! So spicy... Yet sweet?... Oh I must find the source!" She exclaimed while taking in another mind altering wiff.  
Up high above the bedroom was a large brass bird cage, and inside that was a slightly startled being. Two large eyes opened widely and quickly darted to the scene below. This violet creature was her faithful companion, Big Deal.  
" Ma'...Ma'am?" He stuttered as he looked down at his mistress whom was busy trying to localize the source of the scent. BW didn't pay much attention to him as she crawled around the room.  
Suddenly a slick sound splatted above. A distinctive crack could be heard as her head snapped towards the source. Directly above them was a peculiar pink worm. The skin had a transparent membrane and the slinking slug looked as though it was nearly about to burst with juices. The very site of such a long emotional blob made her mouth water.  
With a single bound she managed to snatch the poor creature from the ceiling. She held it close to her face and nuzzled her cheek along the length. After she was done savoring the smell and feel of her prey her mouth opened wide to chomp down on the small creature. Her sharp teeth easily pierced through the soft tissue and her entire mouth was assaulted by a deliciously sweet yet hot flavor, it was simply otherworldly.  
"Mmmm so delectable! So sweet and hot! I couldn't ask for a better breakfast in bed!" The spandex clad predator finished licking every last drop from her claws before crawling back into her nest.  
A flutter of thick wings could be heard upward as a plump creature clumsily tried to land next to the bed. Big Deal was delighted to see her in such a great mood. The shy chump twiddled his figures as he looked up to her. "H-how was your meal, Ma'am?" He asked softly, he so desperately wanted to be apart of her happiness but also didn't want to upset her first thing in the morning.  
"Mmm, it was lovely Big Deal… I feel...so warm." There was a soft purring sound emanating from her. If Big Deal had been any more clueless about her, he would have sworn the purring was coming from a stray animal. However the sound was indeed coming from his mistress and if he was completely honest with himself, it was very cute!  
"Hehe.. you're purring Ma'am! It's … it's so cute!" He giggled with a slight blush across his face. BW on the other hand wasn't off put by this exclamation of affection. In fact, she turned her attention to the fluffy Big Deal.  
"Hehe, yes Big Deal it was that divine pink worm. I can't even remember the last time I had one." She rolled to her side and place her head in one of her clawed hands. Her magenta eyes were stunning to the little violet creature and he couldn't help but stare into them. There was something off about her this morning but Big Deal just couldn't put his figure on it. After all she hadn’t shouted at his awkward remarks once today.  
A large grin crept across her face as she eyed him, "Big Deal, have I ever told you that you look rather soft and squishy? Like a cuddly melon?" Now that was very strange, she had never complimented him like this before, at least he believed that was to be a compliment. His demeanor changed from shy to extremely bashful, as he fidgeted nervously. "I… umm, no Ma'am. Not at all… I uhh." He trailed off and broke eye contact.  
BW grabbed him by his chin and coaxed him to look at her. Her eyes were pinker than normal and there was a deep emerald flush on her face.  
"Big Deal… Come now, you're absolutely adorable why do you think I keep you around?." She gave him a pat on the head. Big Deal on the other hand was very skeptical and confused, he was quick to respond with, "Are you feeling okay Ma'am?". There was something about the air that made it almost impossible for him to speak, a feeling of confidence? BW chuckled softly and scooted herself back a little ways.  
"Oh I'm feeling better than okay Big Deal. Why don't you come up here with me?" She softly patted a spot on the bed next to her. By now he was very flushed and didn't know if this was some kind of endurance test.  
"But Ma'am you said if I got on the bed that you would make me into boots!" Without warning a hand grabbed his 'tie' and in a split second he was on the bed and pressed against her body. Big Deal was frozen and dared not to move.  
"Ma'am? What are you doing?" He asked softly as yet another hand gave him a few firm pats on the head. She chuckled and ran a single finger down one of his wings, which in turn sent a shiver down his spine.  
"I did say you looked cuddly didn't I? Don't you want to snuggle Big Deal?" She asked in a very cocksure manor. big Deal on the other hand was almost about to have a panic attack and pass out. He had never felt so much of her at once before. Her soft chest and round hips were pressed so neatly against him, it was driving him mad!  
"Mmmm!!! Ma'am I don't know about this! Are you sure you want to? I-I think this is the worm talking!" He shouted as he tried to scramble away. His attempts were thwarted however for now BW was hugging him even closer to her.  
"Trust me Big Deal I can't be manipulated so easily by an insignificant worm." She smooshed her cheek on the top of his head. "I don't feel like this often and I thought you would enjoy some 'mature' quality time' with me." She was again purring loudly as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. Big Deal didn't know what to do, this is what he always wanted but he didn't want to do anything that she wouldn't like. In every sense of the word he was nervous!  
Without warning her supple lips locked with his as she pulled him into a hug. Now he was sure that he was experiencing some kind of fever dream. Yet instead of questioning this blessing any further he did what any sane little whale monster would do and embraced her back. His outward acceptance had opened the floodgate to BWs rare affection. She held him tighter and deepened the kiss, even letting her snake like tongue enter his mouth. He tasted like hotdog water but surprisingly that didn't bother her very much.  
Big Deal was in heaven or in one of the best dreams of his life. He couldn't believe the attention he was getting from his mistress, he felt like the luckiest guy in all of Endless. She ended the kiss much to his dismay and sat on her knees before him.  
"Mmmmm why don't we turn up the heat a little?" Her clawed index finger and thumb gripped a small zipper under her chin. "What do you say Big Deal?" The dominant witch gazed at him with half lidded eyes and a large toothy smile. Big Deal couldn't say yes fast enough and nodded his head so frantically that he became dizzy.  
"Hehe…. Mmm, good boy~" With that, she unzipped the front of her spandex suit down to her navel. Her luscious green breasts were nearly exposed to him, yet they were still partially covered by that pesky red suit. Big Deal couldn't look away not only from the arousing feelings she was stirring in him but also from basic curiosity of what was hiding under her suit. If that was a suit at all?  
Her swirling eyes glanced downwards at something which in kind caused Big Deal to look as well. A deep blush painted his face as he realized that his member had unsheathed itself and was nearly fully erect. Before he had a chance to scramble away. Another set of hands forcefully pinned him to the bed.  
"Oh my, what do we have here?" She was grinning from ear to ear as she asked the rhetorical question.  
"I-It's m-my.."  
"I know what it is, Big Deal. Hush!" She placed a hand over his mouth for a moment before returning to her dirty tricks. The rocket was still deciding on how much confidence it had, though BW didn't really have the patience to wait for him to get fully 'ready'. Her snake like tongue slowly wrapped around the poor thing. The sudden feeling of her tongue made Big Deal whimper, it was so thin yet powerful and wet. BW didn't waste any time and got to work prepping him with her slender tongue.  
Slowly she took more and more of him into her mouth, sucking gently. The sensations she was giving him was more than he could bare and it wasn't long before his member was fully unsheathed and throbbing. Her head was meticulously bobbing up and down on him without a care. There was a distinct pink string of drool coming from her mouth, which suddenly reminded him to be mindful of those sharp teeth of hers!  
The immense pleasure was swelling up inside him as she played and teased him. Every flick of her tongue and slide of her soft lips was throwing him for a loop. The feelings were swiftly compounding out of control and he was nearing the end already, "I-I! Ohh!!" He was just about to release before the sensations stopped dead in their tracks. His searching gaze was met with BW grinning at him. The devious mistress waved a finger to him as if she was shaming a bad dog,  
"Ah ah ahh, not yet cutey…" His breathing was still erratic and his throbbing cock remained loaded and ready to fire. BW was now perched atop him and pressed some very messy kisses on his lips. He had never experienced anything like this before, sure he gave himself a few tugs here and there but to have the honor of BW being his first gave him butterflies. He was in a daze as he lay motionless and let her kiss him over and over. She tasted like sweet and tangy sauce which caught him off guard as he wasn't expecting one of those worms to taste good. He had one forced down his throat before and it was less than pleasant. But this was not only tolerable it was starting to make him hungry in the back of his mind. Another soft kiss brought him back to the situation at hand and helped the little man cool off a bit. His face had a tiny smile as he was nestled between her breasts.  
He cried out in pleasure as the feeling of something slick and warm enveloped his member. He looked up to see his mistress grinding and pushing herself onto his thick cock. By now BW was fully aroused as well and was breathing heavily. Her lower regions were shiny with her warm green goo. This entire theatrical act and the ignited flame of the emotional worm had turned her into a pleasure seeking dominatrix.  
The lips of her private area wrapped around him perfectly and with a few more adjustments she pushed him all the way inside with one swift motion.  
"Mmnnaaah!" BW felt him deep inside. It had been a very long time since she had any sort of release like this. The way his tip penetrated her womanhood and prodded at her cervix was stirring her inner insanity. The sensations of sexual pleasure were so delectable and savory that she was losing herself.  
BW rocked her gorgeous hips back and forth on Big Deals rocket. She grinded so sweetly and delicately on him that his precum began to leak in her, which felt like warm jelly to her. He was about to try and scramble away, unaware if she wanted him inside 'making a mess'. Instead of his lovely Queen recoiling with disgust, a loud moan escaped her lips.  
"Ohhhh Baby~ Now that is divine... Mmn." Clear sweat rolled down her chest nearly allowing her breasts to burst completely out of her suit. Big deal just couldn't take his eyes off her, she truly was his goddess.  
BW desperately tried to get him even deeper inside and lifted her rear to give a good few swift pounds on him. Her sweet movement made Big Deal blurt out a loud moan he could barely contain himself. "M-ma'am! I don't think I can hold it anymore!" His hard cock was loving every inch of her dripping pussy and was nearly about to explode. BW was mischievous and wanted to delay their climaxes yet again in order to feel this ecstasy a little more. She slowed down her riding and looked down at him with a devious smile.  
Oh, that horrible astral witch! She had been teasing him all night with her nearly nude body and savory tongue, it was time that he got something that 'he' wanted!  
Big Deal had a sudden surge of energy and the stout lizard pushed off with great force to sit up. BW wasn't prepared for him to do anything of the sort and lost her balance. Her soft thighs were grabbed and she was forced backwards onto the bed by Big Deal's small hands. His rock hard member was still thrusting inside of her and now that he had her pinned and was in control, he decided to pick up the pace.  
His sudden display of dominance and faster pace was sending BW over the edge. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life and even though a part of her didn't want him to have full control, something made her delightfully submissive. The immense pleasure was starting to command her every move. She parted her legs a bit further to allow his fat purple body to plunge even deeper into her. His thrusts were now as desperate and as fast as he could muster and his mistress couldn't be more pleased. She chuckled softly to herself as she watched her henchmen plow her.  
"Right inside Big Deal Please! I wish to feel you! Heheh..." Her laughter turned into a wild cry of Bliss as she felt him drench her insides with his thick warm purple goo.  
"Oh!! Ma'aaaam!!!!! I'm so sorry I gotta!!! Nhhh!!!"` At the moment of his climax he tightly gripped her sensuous hips and pushed his tip deep inside to release his seed. He had finally been able to climax, and all of that build up paid off as he was able to fill her so much that a stream of cum began to leak out of her. The feeling of his release and deep thrusts had pushed BW to finish as well. The walls of her womanhood quivered and tightened around him, milking every last drop of his cum. He fell atop her and lay panting on her chest.  
BW was still blissfully basking in the afterglow of her sexual fulfillment. She gave him a pat on the head before pulling him into a hug.  
"Hehe…. Good boy..." The witch planted a sweet kiss on his head. He had already started to drift off to sleep yet not before mumbling an 'I love you' to her. Ever since she had met him her quality of life had increased. She loved the small chubby Big Deal even if she wouldn't tell him entirely how much he meant to her. BW cuddled him close and started to phase in and out of sleep as well. Big Deal certainly was the best henchmen BW could ask for.


End file.
